A Crazii hot day
by WybiE'z KidNapPer
Summary: Wybie takes Coraline to the waterfalls for the day.


**WOOT, i love making Coraline storyz**

**and today i was waching Coraline and i decided to write a story where there was no sorrow, no tears, no sufering ect**

**i write a lot of that :3, plus we had a very sunny day today so i wrote this**

**enjoy **

* * *

It was a hot sunny day in Oregon, too hot maybe. Coraline was in her room getting dressed and packing a few things for the day. "Ok maybe... umm yeah that will do..." she said while going through her stuff.

After finding what she needed she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her parents where there as usual but the heat must have gotten to them too.

Her mother was on her laptop wearing a gray tank top and a pair of brown shorts while her father was making breakfast and wearing a flowered shirt that Coraline hated and he was also wearing white shorts that showed of his hairy legs.

"Heyya my twitchy witchy girl, where are off to" Charlie said seeing standing at the door.

She was about to replay but her mother got there first "And what are you wearing Coraline,if your going to go somewhere then get changed first" Mel said while taking a glance at Coraline's outfit then going back to work.

Coraline glared at her mother after that, all she was wearing was her orange and yellow one peace swim suit, an orange sarong with small flowers on and blue flip flops that had butterflies on the strip between the toes.

"For your information Wybie's taking me swimming today, actually" Coraline said so matter of fact as she made her way to her seat. "He's not taking you on that bike, is he?" Mel asked eyeing up her daughter, Coraline put up her hands in defense "No no no no no no... maybe, no no no".

She was about to run out but her mother's call made her come back. "Coraline Jones you are not going out on that bike" her mother said crossing her arms,

"Fine, me and Wybie will walk and walk until we run out of energy and faint, what then mother, what then? Will you come to save us, will you? No because you wont know, you sent us out to are death's mother. And then what if a bear came huh, what theeeeeen?!?" Coraline said dramatically while flopping down onto the table and putting her hand on her head.

"Nice try Coraline but I never even said you could go swimming with your friend, never mind rid his death bike" Mel said not bothering to look up this time.

"But moooooom, we have been planning this for ages, we both agreed that when its a nice hot sunny day we would go swimming together and today is a nice hot sunny day is it not?" Coraline said getting into Mel's face, in return Mel made a groan and Coraline started to carry on.

"And you know, Wybie made the bike himself... sorta but he still worked hard on it, yet despite that he still added an extra seat for me at the back, and he let me paint it blue and put stars on it, its only fair to use it when I can as thank you right".

Coraline was getting hopeful when she saw her mum cringed from all the whining she was doing, Coraline could practically taste victory in about 3... 2... 1

"FINE alright you can go with your friend but be careful and if you get hurt call me on the home number" Mel said while pushing her laptop away and giving Coraline her phone. _Score_ Coraline thought as her mum gave her the mobile phone, she was so gonna rub this in Wybie's big face.

Coraline made her way up the path that lead to Wybie's house, it was a small house that had a tennis court outside that her and Wybie would love to play in now and then.

She was glad that Wybie was there with her, she would probably go insane if she had to spend every day with adults for the rest of her life. Even though the two where now best friends they did have there fights, like when Coraline found out that when she first came to Ashland and first me Wybie.

He was not really looking to be her friend, but instead trying to get rid of her by scaring her and telling her that the house she lived in was dangerous hoping that she would convince her parents to move out.

His jealousy of not being the only child was soon put in place when Coraline punched him right on his spine, he never made that mistake again.

And yes Coraline did have to admit that there was a time when she made Wybie so mad at her that he pushed her out of his room and called her somethings that no 11 year old should know about.

Coraline was around his house one time and they where having a pillow fight in his room, the window was open to let some air in and Coraline fell back.

To stop herself from falling she tried to hold onto the desk infront of the window only she sort of more landed on it, with her right arm she knocked a jar with ashes in it of the desk and it fell out the window.

Wybie screamed in horror as the jar slowly smashed to the ground and the ashes got blown away in the wind.

_Oh come on its not like i through Wybie's mom out the window on purpose, it was an accident_ she thought to herself, she still felt guilty for it though.

Finely she made her way to the house and saw Wybie siting on the porch steps sweating like a pig, cat was sitting on his lap so that didn't really help "Hey Jonesy" Wybie said as Coraline walked up to him.

Coraline couldn't belive what she was seeing, Wybie was wearing a white T-shirt and browny green swimming trunks, he also had green flip flops on, what was it with people and flip flops today.

"Hey Wybie, nice legs smooth as a babies" Coraline said to embarrassed him, Wybie looked down at his hair free legs while a blush formed on his face.

"Shut it Caroline im only 12, I still have some time left" Wybie said in defense.

"Oh please Wybourn I heard that boys can start when there 9" she said back with her smug grin on, "Yeah well... not like you've started yet" Wybie said folding his arms and pouting.

"Look and weep Why_were_you_born, ive started to shave" Coraline said proudly as she lifted her sarong and showed Wybie her newly smooth legs.

Wybie stared gobedsmaked as Coraline got something out her bag "And my mom got me got me deodorant the other day because ive now got BO haha".

Coraline continued to rub her growingness in Wybie's face until she ran out of things to boast about, Wybie was getting P'ed off with her "Fine im a late developer so what?" he asked as he got up off the steps and put down cat who climbed in his bag.

"Nothing, it just means im older and better then you" she said with an innocent look on "By 2 moths Coraline, 2 lowsy months" Wybie said while running his fingers through his braided hair.

"Im still older then you" Coraline sang, she remembered that her mom had given her her phone and she couldn't resisted.

"Hey Lovat, look what my mom lent meeee" she said while waving the phone infront of Wybie's face,

"Look what my gramma brought me" Wybie said as he got his phone out of his pocket and showed her the I-phone touch.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Coraline yelled as Wybie laughed his head off.

After Coraline calmed down and they both put away there phones Coraline faced Wybie, "Come on Why_be_born lets get going, you gonna get your bike" she asked, "N'ah will walk, its a nice day" Wybie replayed before walking off into the woods.

"Mubjkshkgjudu..." Coraline mumbled as she followed her friend, 'Could have told me earlier you dork'. 

"Come on just jump"

"YOUR CRAZY"

"Its not that bad"

"NEVER"

"But Jonesy..."

"NOOOOOOO"

Coraline screamed while hanging on to Wybie for dear life.

Wybie had surprised Coraline by taking her to the waterfalls that was about a mile away from her house, he hated Wybie for not bringing the bike but loved him when she saw the water rushing into the deep river which was perfect for a hot day like this one.

Only she went back to hating him when he took her to the very to of the waterfall which was about 30 feet high and told he to jump.

"Coraline, your being a wimp and you know very well that thats my job" Wybie said as he pulled her closer to the side,

"NO NO NO NO NO, IM NOT JUMPING" Coraline yelled back at him.

"Come on Jonesy its not that bad, ive done it millions of times before, just make sure to hold your nose before you reach the bottom" Wybie said as Coraline tightening her grip around his chest and neck.

"B-b-b-but... W-wybie" Coraline looked down below her then pulled her head back into Wybie's chest, heights was not her strong point. Wybie got fed up of her moaning so he grabbed her in a bridle style making her scream, but she screamed even more when he jumped of the side.

Cat sat on the surface where the children where keeping there things as saw the 2 fall off.

It was quite funny really Wybie was screaming and laughing out of joy while Coraline was screaming bloody murder and planning on how to kill Wybie if she didn't die.

They soon hit the water and made a huge splash, Coraline's head came up from the water "WYBORN LOVAT IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" she screamed when Wybie came up from the water too.

While Wybie was laughing his butt off Coraline went under water and pulled him down by his shirt. She pulled him down and started kicking him playfully and beating him up under water, she would never admit it to him but the jump was sorta fun.

Wybie was soon running out of breath while Coraline had plenty to share, but she wasn't going to be that harsh on him, she just needed her revenge thats all, and she got it.

Wybie felt his lungs where going to burst if they didn't get any air, he gave Coraline a pleading look to let go of him but all she did was grin evilly. She pulled Wybie closer to her and waited until he was at the brink of losing all air, when that moment came she held in the bridle style like he did to her and swam up to the surface.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

Wybie yelled, Coraline had brought him out of the water and he managed to get his breath back, the bad thing was Coraline was still carrying him like a bride and wouldn't put him down.

He knew what her next trick was, it was something she always did to get back at him when he did something wrong, beside's a punch in the arm.

Coraline carried Wybie over to the towels and stuff,

"Ok Jonesy im sorry, you win I give up... ok put me down now... please... oh come on your freakishly strong thats not fair" Wybie cried.

"Oh no you aren't getting away with this one Why_baby" she said as she sat down with him on her knee,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Wybie yelled as Coraline started giving him raspberry's on his stomach over and over again making his laugh until tears came to his eye's.

She soon made her way to grabbing his feet and bitting his toes and pretending to eat them while making baby noises which not only made him laugh like a maniac but made him blush like crazy.

How did Coraline always manege to get the best of him Wybie wondered while she was courantly playing piggy when to market with his toes, she had tortured him so much that they had both gotten tied.

Wybie was lying on his back with cat asleep on his stomach and his feet on Coralines lap while she was leaning on a tree playing about with his feet, it was raver weird but they where friends so it didn't matter, its not like any one could see them.

"Are you bored yet, you've played that 23 times already" Wybie said while stroking cat.

"You'd think it wouldn't ya, but you still have a lesson to learn Lovat" Coraline said as she let go of his feet, pulled cat of his stomach gently then pounced on the poor boy. They where both play fighting and rolling around on the mud, cat felt lucky enough that he woke up in time to see the 2 kids roll of the surface and strait into the water.

They came back up with a gasp at first but then laughed there heads off as they had a water fight.

Hours went by before Coraline and Wybie made there way home, the moon was already out and it made the whole wood shimmer with blue so Wybie had offered to walk her home.

The outfit Coraline was wearing to go home in was blue jeans that where turned up at the bottom, a blue and green striped tank top and a small orange jacket. Wybie was wearing light blue jeans that where also turned up at the bottom and a white baggy long sleeved shirt, in the moon light they both looked so amazing.

They arrived at the pink palace and made there way to the door step. Coraline opened the front door and walked in, she stopped and looked back at Wybie who was already making his way home,

"Hey Wybie" Coraline called after him. Wybie turned around to see her standing in the door way with a hopeful look on her face.

"D-do you wanna come in for tea, my dad said he was gonna order a pizza so your not going to get food poisoning" Coraline finished with a small chuckle.

Wybie gave her a soft smile "Sure" was all he said before walking inside the house with Coraline by his side.

* * *

**D'AWWWW there so cute together, i love Wybie and Coraline**

**IF U LOVE ME U WOULD REVIEW DAMN IT!!! O.O**

**i mean... plz tell me what you thought in a review please :)**


End file.
